You're no Fun
by FeatherQuill12
Summary: When Sirius send Remus a note during potions telling him that he's no fun, Remus decides on a game, Dares. As Remus proves he can have fun and as Sirius comes up with more risky dares each day, the boys soon realize just what they have gotten themselves into, and what these strange new feeling are. WolfStar, Dares, Rated for occasional swearing, R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N Hey guys so...this is my new story (yay) it is going to be based around dares and with be a WolfStar fic. It will have boys in love with boys (naww) so if you're not into that, don't read.

This is just the prologue so it is pretty short but the next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow.

Please R&R!

Prologue

Remus Lupin had always been the sensible one, the one the teachers always expected to stop the three other members of The Marauders, he would constantly get detentions thanks to his friends and he would constantly get pitying looks from the teachers. Little did they know that Remus had actually been the mastermind for around eighty percent of those pranks, improving the plans and learning the spells that were needed.

In first year he was the epitome of a perfect student, at least for a couple of weeks, then he met him.

Sirius Black was a prankster at heart, and everywhere else for that matter. The heart throb of Hogwarts, it was no secret that the way to get into Sirius' pants was to be female. The dog had screwed over half the female population of Hogwarts. Remus, being the sensible werewolf that he was, had his job cut out for him trying to stop Sirius from hitting on a first year almost every day. He was almost glad when all the first years had to go home for Christmas, that way he didn't have to worry about his friend getting arrested for molesting a child. The reason Sirius was like this? His parents. His whole family was inbred, racist pricks according to Sirius. The few decent members had been burned off the family tree years ago. Sirius would do anything to upset his family.

Upsetting family was something that James potter wasn't afraid to do either. Although most of the time it was 'all in good fun', a phrase that James had acquired from his father when he was young, and the endless detentions and continuous letters home had caused his parents to become hysterical by the end of the year. Many a Potter family argument had been seen on platform 9 ¾.

Which leads us on nicely to Peter Pettigrew, a quiet boy with a twinkle in his eye and a bounce in his step…well…a bounce everywhere really. Peter, to say the least, resembled a beach ball, very round and very bouncy. His unfortunate weight seemed to set him apart from the others. Whilst Sirius was off getting laid and using his impeccable charm and body to his advantage, and Remus was being fan-girled over in the library as he read Shakespeare with his sandy hair falling into his golden eyes now and then, and whilst James was off playing Quidditch with his awesome chaser skills and his lean tall frame with his 'Just got out of bed' hair, Peter was sat in the common room reading a comic and trying to ignore the first years' whispers of 'Eww who's he' and other such sayings.

This brings us to Lily Evans, a beautiful, flame haired girl with a temper to match and the center of James Potters' affection. The girl was kind and gentle and would always talk to Peter when he was sat alone in the common room. She would always have a pitying glint in her eye and what eyes they were. Emerald green, with hints of pine needles and fallen leaves. And she loathed James Potter. To her he was an arrogant prick who never failed to make an arse of himself, she also hated liars, which brings us on to our next subject.

Severus Snape. Once the best friend of a certain red-head, now encompassed in the deepest darkest tendrils of the Slytherin house. Worst enemies, the one thing that James and Severus had in common was the hatred given by Lily. What Lily didn't know though was just how much Severus missed her, but that is a story for another time, a darker time.

This story however is about Remus, a young werewolf desperately trying to reign in his friend but still letting them run free. Remus was a very complicated person, see? As Sirius was about to find out. Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 1- It started with mice

**A/N****Hey guys, so i thought I'd write you the first real chapter now so you got 2 in one day! Thanks to all of you who already reviewed/favorited/followed it means a lot, really. please keep telling me what you think because i am a fairly new writer so i like to know. Anyway, enjoy the story! **

Chapter 1

_It was so perfect, so surreal. As the soft lips pressed onto his own, Remus sighed, contented, happy. The purple sunset shone from behind the boys' head and reflected off his dark hair perfectly complementing his quicksilver eyes. He looked at Remus as he drew away and a small smile graced his lips, his cheeks flushed and his perfect lashes casting shadows down his face. The boy reached out to Remus, taking his scarred hand and leading him down the hill, the wild flowers being brushed away. _

_A small stream sat at the bottom of the hill, the golden water sparkling in the twilight. The boy stepped into the stream and turned around, silently asking Remus to follow. The warm water swept over his feet and he looked up into the boys' quicksilver eyes. _

_A warm, wet sensation washed over Remus' face and he looked around in surprise. Was someone splashing him? The boy started calling his name._

_"__Moony." It started as a whisper but Remus could hear it perfectly, as if he were whispering straight into his ear._

_"__Moony." It grew louder not much but it was noticeable. They boy just continued to look at Remus._

_"__Moooooooony." This time it was long and drawn out and sounded slightly whiny…_

"MOONY!" Remus shot up in bed, causing Sirius who just happened to be sitting on top of him to tumble over the edge of the red and gold mattress and smack his head rather painfully on the hard wooden floor, _not that it could damage what little brains he had_.

"What the hell, Sirius?!" Remus almost yelled before realising both James and Peter were both still asleep and dramatically lowering his voice.

"I just wanted to wake you up first because-" Sirius started.

"I don't want to know, Sirius, it's," he checked his muggle watch, a present from Peter on his thirteenth birthday, "it's four in the morning!"

"I know, but-"

"No buts. Bed. Now." Remus said, in his best teacher voice. Sirius' head tilted down, his eyes grew wide and his bottom lip jutted out. "Not going to work."

Remus lay back down trying to remember the dream he had been having, something about a river, and pulled the covers over his head. He felt a shift on the mattress and looked up to tell Sirius to go to bed when he was met by a wet nose and a large pair of completely evil puppy dog eyes. God damn you, Sirius.

"Why are we up so early?" James complained, yawning soon afterwards.

"Sirius Black is your friend." Remus deadpanned. James nodded knowingly.

"IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAS!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs, even if it was Christmas, they officially hated him…and his very loud voice.

"I want-to open my presents." Peter yawned, Remus noticed that he looked a lot like a turtle when he yawned.

"Yes! Now you should all know that the ones that are excellently wrapped are mine!" Sirius said.

"You mean this?" Remus held up a wrinkled looking present, the paper was ripped in places and the whole thing was 'decorated' with small scrunched up bits of leftover paper. "It's lovely…" The sarcasm was enough to make the titanic sink…again.

"OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT!"

The boys cautiously opened their presents, revealing what seemed to be perfectly normal gifts. Seemed to be.

James looked down at his Zonkos' box and smiled up at Sirius, a glint in his eye. He ripped off the lid and revealed…a huge cloud of foul smelling gas that travelled out of the box and hovered above a worried looking Peter before cascading down onto him. The smell was horrendous. James was in tears, laughing so hard and not making a noise whilst clapping his hands made him look rather like a retarded seal. Peter laughed nervously, trying to act like he didn't care and failing, and asked Sirius when it would go away, to which he replied that he didn't know.

With rather a lot of trepidation, Peter slowly opened the box of Bertie Botts' and breathed a sigh of relief…until he tried a few and realised that Sirius had changed them all into vomit flavoured…poor Peter. James was laughing so much he could hardly breathe and Remus was actually starting to worry that he would die. Then he saw Peters face again and all worries were lost.

Rolling his eyes at Sirius' immature pranks Remus looked down at the book in his hands then back up at Sirius. Giving him a warning glare that clearly said _'If you value your life you had better not have done anything to this book' _Sirius just put on an innocent face and watched.

As Remus lifted the cover of the book he heard a squeak, a very faint, almost mouse like squeak…Remus hated mice. The pages of the book had a large hole cut into them, creating a sort of box, Remus nearly chocked seeing the defaced book, inside were four, brown, hairy, nibbly, squeaky, mice. The following scream was not something you would expect to hear out of a fifteen year old werewolf.

"Sirius Black that was not funny!" he shouted and stormed over to the door. The mice running free.

"Moony, oh come on Moony!" Sirius shouted after him as Remus slammed the door behind him.

"That guy really needs to learn how to have fun sometimes." James said to the silent room.

A smirk perched upon Sirius' face. He would show him how to have fun. He had a plan. A Sirius plan.

* * *

Remus sat in the library staring down at his hands. It was 6am and only a couple of Ravenclaws were in there before breakfast. He was stressed. The recent transformation had been difficult and the open wound on his side was not healing as fast as he would have liked. He knew it was a joke and he knew he should have more fun, what was it James always said? 'All in good fun.' Okay, it was Christmas, have fun Remus, have fun, he could do that. He just had to figure out how to start.

* * *

Remus was annoyed. He was sat in potions, his worst subject, on Christmas day because Slughorn decided to hold a compulsory catch-up class for all the fifth years…joy. He was currently prattling on about how horned slugs were used in many potions to balance the ingredients out. A note slid onto Remus' desk. It was on soft sepia parchment and written in black ink, the writing was nearly _too_ fancy and was hardly eligible. Remus looked up at the seat two rows in front to see Sirius looking at him and miming for him to read it.

**_You're No Fun_**

That was it. All it said. Remus looked to Sirius again only to find that he had turned around and was pretending to take notes. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to show Sirius a way that he had fun, a game or something. That was when Remus had an epiphany. Why create your own game when you can beat him at his own. And what was Sirius' favourite game? Scribbling down on the back of the paper he wrote one word and sent it to Sirius. Remus could see the smirk appear on his face as he read it.

**_Dares_**

* * *

**A/N**** Okay so i was thinking of doing a question thing so maybe ask me a question about a fandom or anything really and i can answer it on the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 2- The First Dare

**A/N**** Hey guys I'm back! First off, thank you soooo musch for all the follows, favorites and reviews I got already! You guys are amazing and you make me really happy when i know you like my stories. Please tell me what you think?**

**I'm still thinking of doing questions so let me know? **

**Brace yourselves, cringiness is coming!**

Chapter 2

"So the rules are," James pulled a crumpled parchment out of his back pocket.

"Number one, anything goes.

Number two, any forfeits must be worse than the original dare.

Number three, any dares or forfeits must go through me first, just to make sure they are…good enough.

Finally, nothing may happen to the sweet lily flower that I hold dear in my heart-"

"OH PRONGS!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No Sirius, I am putting my foot down."

"Maybe you should have more fun too…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!"

"Thought so."

The Marauders were sat in a circle, cross legged and brows furrowed as they listened to the conversation, Peter was peering over James shoulder to peer at the list he had made, his eyebrows knitted as he tried to make out the sharp scrawls.

"James. What's that?"

"What?"

"What's that?"

"What's what? Where?"

"There!" Peter pointed to the bottom of the page where a small note was written in a circle. "Plan, to make Si-"

"THAT is nothing." James said, too fast. He picked up his quill from the floor and quickly scribbled out the note before looking up at the three boys, an innocently guilty look on his face.

Remus was about to open his mouth to question James when Sirius suddenly perked his head up. A high pitched laugh could be heard from the common room.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Remus watched as Sirius transformed and stood, wet jet nose high in the air. His hackles raised along his back, standing tall like small peaks along a mountain range. His ears tilted forward and his body stilled, his tail lowering as he concentrated. "Pads, what's wrong?" Remus grew wary.

Suddenly, Padfoot crouched close to the ground, as if about to pounce, his tail twitched and an evil glint appeared in his silver eyes. A low grumble sounded in his chest. That was when Remus smelled it. It was still two weeks until the full moon but his heightened senses could pick up the muggle perfume from behind the door.

The heavy wooden door cracked open and a whiff of Clair-de-la-Lune washed through the room.

The red haired girl stepped through the door, closing it behind her, she turned and froze, staring at the growling dog in front of her. Sighing she laid a hand on her hip and walked over to James before settling down on his lap and kissing him on the cheek.

"James, darling, control your pets."

Transforming back and jumping to his feet Sirius pointed at the girl and shouted.

"I AM NO ONES PET!"

Lily gave him a disbelieving look and rolled her eyes.

At Peters' reminder they all set off to classes, new dares fresh in their minds. No one seemed to notice the small dog biscuit that James threw to the floor behind him. No one seemed to notice Sirius pick up the dog treat and pop it into his mouth before ginning and wagging his imaginary tail.

* * *

Remus was thinking. He thought a lot about a lot of things but never before had he thought about…not being able to think. He was sat in DADA, Professor Crow was talking about boggarts or something. It was unusual for Remus not to be listening but the prospect of a dare arriving at any moment was putting him off.

Next to him, James kept looking over at him and smirking, knowingly.

In front of him, Sirius waved his wand and a note appeared in front of the young werewolf. The note.

**_You ready?_**

**_Your dare is as follows._**

**_I know a professor,_**

**_Been alone for a while,_**

**_But now is your chance,_**

**_You must use all your guile,_**

**_Make their heat flutter,_**

**_Make their cheeks flush._**

**_'Cause this Slug horned professor may have a crush._**

**_Got it?_**

Remus' stomach dropped. Not only was this dare totally unacceptable but they were using poems?! Since when? He was shit at poems!

Wait…Slug…horned…

Anyone looking at the young werewolf right now would have seen the undoubtedly horrified look that slowly climbed onto his face. They would have seen him, splutter for words and go red in the face. They would have seen a very constipated looking James. With his hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes, looking, for all the world, like he was about to be sick. They would have seen a very confused looking Peter, who just couldn't put his finger on why his friends looked so strange. His brow would have been furrowed and a small pout would have made its way onto his round face.

Finally they would have seen a very evil, Sirius. His smirk would have made you question your own mother just to see if she knew anything. The amused look in his eyes would have stopped you in your steps, thinking to yourself that, blimey, he's taken after Bella. And the way he was grinning like a cat at the boy behind him would have made you worry for the young werewolf's safety.

But of course, no one was looking at them right now. Not one person in the whole of the highly interested and inquisitive, nosey class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, was staring at the four boys. And of course not one person looked away guiltily when Professor Crow barked orders. Not one.

* * *

This was insane… completely and utterly insane. Sat in the classroom where _he _had started this whole disaster, Remus began to worry. The strange thing was that he wasn't worrying about the dare. It was a joke. It was a professor but it was a joke. It was a creepy, male professor who had a strange fascination with glow worms but it was still a joke…

What was strange was the fact that no matter what, he just couldn't think of...well, anything. At all…whatsoever. He couldn't think of a new dare to give to Sirius, he couldn't think of a poem to help him with the non-existent dare and he couldn't think of anything but Sirius.

He was taking over Remus' mind. His dares, his stupid, knowing smirk, his over playfulness, his smirk, his idiotic way of always taking things too far, his smile, his annoyingly childish attitude, his lips…

"Mister Lupin!" The dreaded professor called his name. "Is there something you find interesting in Mr Black's direction?" Okay this was his chance.

Remus leaned back in his chair and, copying a move Sirius often used, pretended to scratch just inside the bottom of his shirt, this effectively hitched up his shirt enough to just make out his slim, lean body. "Not over there, sir, but there is something at the front of the class." Remus trailed his tongue along his top lip. Inside he was screaming at himself and he had to use all his will power not to blush.

"What are you talking about, Mr Lupin." Slughorn sighed.

"I say something…you could call it a someone." Remus forcefully dragged his eyes up and down the professor.

"Mr Lupin, just what are you insinuating?" The professor's voice became squeaky. Remus could hear Sirius sniggering in the corner as the rest of the class looked on, horrified. James was desperately trying not to laugh as he was doing crowd control, assuring everybody of the situation.

Remus, internally screaming, stood out of his chair, and with the best hip sway he could, which was pretty damn good from where Sirius was sat (wait, what?), he swaggered up to the front of the room before settling on the edge of Slughorns' desk.

"Professor?" Remus looked up though his eyelashes at the professor and said, "I'm in need of some assistance."

Professor Slughorn turned bright red and fled out of the classroom. The rest of the class burst out into laughter and started congratulating Remus on getting them out of class. Three quarters of The Marauders pounce to him through the crowd.

"Remus that was insane! Who knew you had it in you?" James exclaimed, loudly. Remus mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'fuck you James'.

"Okay, you need to show me how you did that, you had every girl drooling at your feet! C'mon help me get a girlfriend?" Peter begged him, his eyes wide and pleading.

Sirius simply looked on in amusement. Remus looked at him confused, or at least his hands. Sirius would touch a finger to his thigh for each second that passed. Maybe he was just tapping? Tap. Maybe he was just happy and he did that when he was happy? Tap. But Remus had never seen him do that before. Tap. It was almost like…counting.

Tap.

"RIGHT, EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Minerva McGonagall burst into the room, her emerald cloak swishing around her feet. "LUPIN, POTTER BLACK, PETTIGREW! DETENTION EVERY NIGHT THIS WEEK!"

"What?!" James and Sirius exclaimed. Their arms dropped to their sides like a child being told that they couldn't play anymore. Remus sighed, he had given up complaining about detentions long ago. If you complained you tended to get more.

"Now, Minnie." Sirius started.

* * *

"I hate you so much."

"Aww, that's not true, Moony!"

"Yes it is."

"Nah."

"You got us detention-"

_"You _got us detention."

"You got us more!"

"I simply extended your punishment."

"My punishment? What about you?"

"I get to spend two hours, after school, every day for the next ten days, tormenting you."

"Sirius…"

"Hmm?"

"You do that anyway."

The Marauders spent the next ten days scrubbing the boys' bathroom…with no magic. In the words of Sirius Black, _so _much piss!

**A/N ****So guys? what did you think of the poem? let me know because, like Remus, i am terrible at them.**


End file.
